Pathétique ou pas? Je ne penses pas
by Lamoyashicraquante97
Summary: Histoire d'un été ou d'une vie? Qu'importe de choisir vivre les deux c'est très bien aussi ou alors vivre l'amour tout la vie devant un couché de soleil en été


_Petit mot pour débuter mon arrivée ici donc,  
><em>_Je suis une petite nouvelle entre autre, mon compte était ouvert depuis bientôt un ans mais c'est maintenant que je me lance ! Profiter de mon taleeeeeeeent! Ou pas...S'arrête là ma petite note, je vous retrouve en bas de cette OS!  
><em>_  
><em>_Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais bien a Hiroko Utsumi ! L'histoire est tournée à ma convenance par contre ^^.  
><span>Rating:<span> K donc accessible a tous ^^ _

* * *

><p><span><em>Pathétique ou pas? Je ne pense pas...<em>

_Malgré mon air détaché, je ne peux rester indifférent quand il se pavane devant moi, moulé dans son maillot de natation aux bordures rouge, cette manie de toujours faire claquer la lanière de ces lunettes de bain avant le départ et surtout, surtout la façon dont se gamin le regarde nager avec admiration, sa manière de le coller à longueur de journée. Je me demande pourquoi il ne l'a tout simplement pas encore envoyer balader celui-là…_

_Ca me ressemble si peu de parler de cette façon, je n'y peux rien, c'est bien plus fort que moi. Tout ca a commencé depuis qu'il est revenu d'Australie et qu'il m'ait lancé se défi dans l'enceinte de notre ancien club de natation. Il a intégré une équipe rivale désormais, je ne fais que le regarder de loin et envier l'insouciance dont fait preuve se mioche en sa présence…_

_Plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis que peut être si Nittori, je pense que c'est ca son nom, est toujours aussi proche de Rin c'est que peut être, celui que j'admire de loin lui porte des sentiments privilégiés qu'il n'offre à personne d'autre vous voyez se de quoi je parle ? Vous savez se sentiment tellement coton que plus les années passent nous nous enfonçons dedans ? Oui, c'est ca, l'amour. _

_Cette espionnage intensif déclencha en moi, le commencement de la bataille entre mon cœur et ma raison : mon cœur me dictait de, pour une fois, lui confier les reines de mes actes et qu'il me guiderait vers la voie qu'il désire tant : l'amour et les bras de Rin. Ma raison tenait un tout autre discours face a cette nouveauté : Ne pas me lester de se genre de poids comme je l'ais toujours fais, ne montrer absolument rien ou ne serait-ce que par le billet de mon regard mais personne n'ose jamais me regarder droit dans les yeux alors qu'importe se que je peux bien ressentir. Il s'en ficherait pas mal si je venais à lui déclarer se que j'éprouve pour lui, il me l'a bien fait comprendre, nous somme AMIS et rien d'autre. Je ne saurais essuyer un refus de sa part, c'est pour ca que je reste muré dans mon silence, c'est bien plus sécurisant. _

_Je ne serais pas le stéréotype du gars qui a du mal à accepter son Homosexualité, je suis se que je suis et je ne vois pas en quoi aimer un garçon tel que Rin serait une abomination, autant accepter sans trop faire de chichi de tout façon ca ne nous mènerait à rien de bon…_

_Aaaah Makoto qui n'arrête pas de me héler depuis tout à l'heure, Pardon ? Ah quoi je pense ? A Rin bien sûr quelle idée aurais-je de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que se diable aux cheveux bordeaux et aux dents pointues semblables aux dents du prédateur des mers : le requin._

_ Non je ne peux décidément pas lui dire ça, je ne sais que trop que ca gentillesse a profusion envers moi est bien plus que de l'amitié c'est visible, il est toujours après moi, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre dis-t-on, je dirais plutôt qu'on ne me voit jamais sans Makoto, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je me passerais bien de Makoto, mais je ne suis pas collé à ses basques du soir au matin, ca ne me dérange pas, rien ne me dérange vraiment. Ne vous m'éprenez pas, Makoto est bel et bien mon meilleur ami mais chacun sa vision des liens qui nous unissent n'est-ce pas ? _

_Je ferais bien de l'écouter cette fois-ci sinon il va vraiment se douter de quelque chose et il va encore me poser tout un tas de questions. _

_- Haru-chan, tu ferais mieux de sortir du bassin si tu as finis ton entrainement, sinon tu vas finir par t'enrhumer._  
><em>- Hm, après…je compte faire encore quelques longueurs…<em>  
><em>- Très bien, ne traînes pas trop tout de même les autres ont déjà terminés eux.<em>  
><em>- Ca marche…<em>

_Je laissais Makoto s'en aller et effectuais encore une ou deux longueur avant de rejoindre les vestiaires, de me sécher et m'habiller portant toujours au préalable mon maillot de natation sur moi, c'est une habitude tout simplement. Makoto m'avait bien sûr attendu pour ne pas changer. Ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir déjà dis que je pouvais rentrer seul même si sa maison était sur le même chemin que la mienne, il peut très bien avancer et s'occuper de son petit frère et sa petite sœur mais non il préfère m'attendre. Une fois que nous avons atteint le pas de ma porte je salut mon ami qui s'en va à présent chez lui…. Un petit coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon une fois rentré à l'intérieur…c'est bon je peux dîner et filer voir la fin de l'entraînement de Rin…comme d'habitude, c'est devenu une routine, mais pas lassante comme une routine lambda non à chaque fois que je me rends a la piscine d'entraînement du Lycée Samezuka c'est toujours plein d'un entrain dissimulé que je scrute chaque brassées de Rin au cœur de la pratique de sa passion. _

_Je suis devant le bâtiment quand j'entends la porte principale s'ouvrir et la voix de crécelle de l'autre freluquet siffler à mes oreilles. Mince, j'arrive trop tard où alors Rin à décider de terminer plutôt qu'en sais-je, j'entre aperçois seulement la chevelure de celui qui obnubile mes pensées avant de me dissimuler derrière les fourrées de buissons, il ne faut pas qu'il me voit il trouverait ça vraiment bizarre et ce ne serait vraiment pas bon pour moi. Je les observe de ma cachette et me rends compte que Rin et Nittori on laissé le groupe prendre de l'avance et qu'ils sont pratiquement à l'arrêt entrain de parler d'un sujet que j'espère banal en tout point. Je me fais peut être de fausses idées où le gamin a vraiment l'air angoissé en parlant avec son ainé ? Non je parles du genre de gêne qui vous noues les tripes quand vient le moment de confesser un truc vraiment très TRÈS important…me dîtes quand même pas que…Merde ! _

_- Rin-senpai…j'ai…j'ai quelque chose que je veux…vous confier depuis un moment…_  
><em>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire Nittori ?<em>

_Je me suis rapproché aussi discrètement que possible, c'étais impensable que je rate cette conversation, je n'aurais fais qu'y penser et cela m'aurait rendu dingue sachant que je n'aurais pus, par aucun moyen, apprendre le contenu de cette entretien qu'en demandant à l'un des concernés, tout simplement infaisable…_

_- Eh bien je…je voulais vous dire que…_  
><em>- Je n'ai pas que ca a faire Nittori mais les bouchées doubles <em>  
><em>- eh bien je voulais vous dire que….d'accord JE VOUS AIMES RIN-SENP AI!<em>

_C'est quoi cette tête de surpris Rin ? Ca semblait pourtant évident que le microbe était fou de toi suffit de voir ces yeux pétiller quand tu lui adresse la parole...Quoiqu'il en soit je ne veux pas entendre la suite, qui sais de quel mots décousu sera faite ta réponse, peut importe je ne veux rien savoir…C'est sans me soucier de mes efforts à me dissimuler de tes yeux carmin que je prends la fuite aussi rapidement que possible, jaillissant des fourrée tel une tornade qui se déchaîne et prend la tangente en direction de chez moi…_

_- Hein ? Haru ? Euh on en reparlera une prochaine fois Nittori…_  
><em>- Mais…Rin-senpai…<em>

_Il n'eu pas le temps de broncher un mot de plus, Rin était déjà a ma suite entrain de me crier de ralentir. Non certainement pas, je ne ralentirais pas, je ne veux pas entendre se qu'il veut me dire. Je pousse les muscles de mes jambes dans leurs dernières limites pour le semer…Une prochaine fois Rin, si tu te soucies vraiment de moi, reporte cette conversation à plus tard…. _  
><em>Je ne l'entends plus m'appeler, l'aurais-je réellement semé ? Erreur. Il a tout simplement arrêté de beugler pour économiser son oxygène pour mieux me rattraper et m'emprisonner un bras dans sa poigne à la volée. D'un mouvement limpide et sec je dégage mon bras de son emprise, de vous à moi, il est étonnant que je tienne encore debout après cette course folle dont je suis moi même l'instigateur, enfin passons. <em>

_- Haru ? Que faisais-tu à l'instant, avant de t'enfuir ? _  
><em>-….<em>  
><em>- Réponds-moi, tu nous espionnais ? <em>  
><em>- Qu'est-ce que ca peux faire..? <em>  
><em>- Je me demande seulement pourquoi tu te cachais dans les fourrées ?<em>  
><em>- Je n'aurais pas pus entendre ce qu'a dit ton Kohai autrement…<em>  
><em>- En quoi cela t'aurais dérangé Haru ? <em>  
><em>- Ca ne te regarde pas, si tu veux bien, je vais rentrer chez moi…<em>

_Direct et clair, je ne dois pas m'attarder plus sinon je vais craquer…_

_- Ne penses pas t'en aller aussi facilement Nanase ! _  
><em>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus Rin ? Des aveux ?<em>  
><em>- Se serais pas mal ouais. <em>  
><em>- Très bien, oui j'ai écouté le gamin te crier son amour et alors ce n'est pas la fin du monde. <em>  
><em>- Toujours aussi peu sensible…<em>  
><em>- Que tu crois…<em>

_Sans plus m'attarder et sans lui adresser un salut, je repris ma route sans constater le regard lourd de reproche ce n'est que plus tard que je comprendrais, enfin trêves d'âneries, demain est un autre jour. _

_Deux semaines, oui deux longues semaines que je n'espionne plus les entraînements de Rin et qu'accessoirement je n'entends plus piailler l'autre flan ces encouragement dirigés, tous sans exceptions, vers Rin. Il doit se sentir sur un petit nuage le gamin à l'heure qu'il est, choyer et aimer par l'être si spéciale a mes yeux, d'aduler et d'aimer jusqu'à ma perte, vraiment je n'aurais pas du y penser, j'ai des envies de meurtre envers cet écervelé totalement ingénue maintenant…déplorable. On dirait que mon meilleur ami a un radar pour se genre de pensées, il est sur mon dos non-stop depuis eh bien…deux semaines maintenant…c'est lassant et surtout usant. _

_Il faut que je relativise, si il fait ca c'est parce que c'est mon ami, rien de plus…pffff moi je le sais mais lui espère encore, ce n'est pas vrai, qui j'espère berner comme ca dites le moi sérieusement….Je suis fatigué….Tiens c'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison, oui directement à la maison et rien qu'a la maison pas de détour de prévu au programme ni de petite balade fortuite du côté de Samezuka non, non._

_Direction les vestiaires sans plus tarder, oui je suis pressé et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai une drôle d'impression aujourd'hui, comme une lourdeur dans l'estomac…Pourtant rien de grave n'est encore arrivé, aucun orage n'est annoncé...tant pis, qui vivra verra, si il venait à se passer quoique se soit je serais en mesure de me défendre…pourquoi je pense à ça moi ? Il ne va rien se passer du tout, je n'ais pas besoin de planifier un quelconque plan de fuite contre un quelconque agresseur ou que sais-je encore. Comme depuis une semaine maintenant, Makoto me suivait comme mon ombre, quand je dis comme mon ombre je ne plaisante pas, il s'invita comme à l'accoutumé chez moi, nous déchaussant je me dirigeais vers la cuisine quand je sentis une prise ferme autour de mon poignet et qu'on me tirait vers l'arrière. Je n'eu aucune réaction jusqu'à se que je perçoive la présence d'une paire de lèvres contre les miennes…Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! A quoi il joue exactement ?! Sans plus perdre un instant, je me débattis de toute mes forces et réussi à briser l'étreinte de mon sois disant meilleur ami. _

_- Je peux savoir se que tu fais ?! _  
><em>-…<em>  
><em>- Tu vas répondre !? <em>  
><em>- Je pensais que tu t'en serais rendu compte depuis le temps que l'on se connait…<em>  
><em>- Que veux-tu dire par là ? <em>  
><em>- Mais enfin…c'est évident ! Je t'aime Haru !<em>  
><em>- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? <em>  
><em>- Quand voulais-tu que je trouve le temps de te le dire ? Et surtout le courage ?<em>  
><em>- Je suis désolé de devoir te dire ca Makoto mais…<em>  
><em>- Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas ! J'ai toujours été là pour toi ! <em>  
><em>- Je…je sais mais…tu es simplement un ami…<em>

_Ni une, ni deux, je me retrouvais acculé au mur de mon salon, ma tête percutant violement la structure derrière elle. Légèrement assommé je ne pus esquisser aucuns mouvement pour me libérer cette fois-ci, je ne repris conscience partiellement que quand je reconnus le fracas d'une porte d'entrée que l'on tentait de défoncer…Comment...? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir verrouillé la porte pourtant…ah je sais, Makoto a dû s'en charger sans que je m'en aperçoive…Tiens je ne sens plus rien à part une douce étreinte, une étreinte différente de celle qu'exerçait mon ex-meilleur ami autour de moi…._

_- Haru ?! Haru !? Réponds-moi s'il te plait ! _

_Ne se serait-ce pas la voix de Rin ça ? Ouch…Je sens qu'on presse quelque chose à l'arrière de mon crâne, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Les choses autour de moi deviennent plus nettes, je distingue mieux se qu'il m'entoure et je suis…DANS LES BRAS DE RIN !? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Je ne comprends plus rien…j'essaye de me redresser et sens que Rin me soutient pour ne pas que je fasse de mouvement brusque. Je ne pensais pas que je m'étais cogné aussi fort._

_- Redresse-toi doucement, il ne faudrait pas que tu t'évanouisses. _  
><em>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? <em>  
><em>- A La base j'étais venu pour m'expliquer sur ce qu'il c'était passé il y a deux semaines…<em>  
><em>- Ah ca…c'est rien <em>  
><em>-…<em>

_Oui c'est cela, reportons la discussion à plus tard, on dirait qu'un pivert a élu domicile dans mon crâne, c'est vraiment dérangeant. Mon fantasme sur pattes à la chevelure bordeaux m'aida à me remettre sur pied en silence et nous dirigea vers la salle de bain pour soigner l'éventuelle blessure que j'ai à l'arrière, a l'endroit de la collision entre le mur et mon crâne. Quand je remarquais le sang présent sur la serviette que Rin avait enlevé de mon cuir chevelu...ah oui, il n'y était pas allé de main morte vraiment. Je vis l'homme que mon cœur avait choisit du coin de l'œil, prendre de quoi penser ma blessure, ces gestes sont doux et prévenant, il me demande toujours si il ne me fait pas mal…Non et puis de tout manière je peux le supporter. J'aimerais tant qu'il me reprenne dans ses bras comme tout à l'heure...non qu'est-ce que je raconte, il ne faut pas, absolument pas, il devrait même partir et vite….ah il doit avoir finis, je ne sens plus ses mains s'affairée à bander le pourtour de ma boite crânienne, discrètement je le scrute, pas aussi discret que ca a mon avis il m'a repéré vu la lueur qui scintille dans ses orbes couleur pourpre et son petit sourire en coin. Je ramenais mes genoux contre ma poitrine les enserrant de mes bras et enfouis mon visage dedans rapidement. Une poigne douce me saisit les poignets pour que je relâche mes muscles et c'est sans trop de convictions que je feins un semblant de résistance, j'abandonne pourtant bien vite et me laisse entraîner dans les bras accueillant de celui qui fait vibrer l'organe essentiel à ma survie. Je me raccroche de toute mes force a son t-shirt, il faut que je reste lucide ou je signerais mon arrêt de mort en me laissant aller trop volontiers dans son étreinte chaleureuse, se n'est que de l'amitié, ce qu'il éprouve pour moi n'est-ce pas ? Deux doigt me relève mon visage avant que je ne puisse m'imprégner de son odeur si entêtante. Pourquoi ne pas me laisser au moins ca avant qu'il ne me soit arraché pour de bon, c'est vrai quoi après ca il retournera auprès de se nain braillard et je ne l'approcherais plus, sauf selon son bon vouloir. Je n'approfondis pas plus mes pensées ou tout simplement elles furent coupées par l'intervention d'une paire de lèvre à la texture veloutée se posant tendrement contre les miennes. Rin est entrain…de m'embrasser ? Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai perdu conscience et je rêve seulement que cela se produit et pourtant les sensations ont vraiment l'air réelles et si ? Trop vite à mon goût il se sépare de mes lèvres avant de les reprendre avec plus de vivacité comme animé d'un espoir fou. Pourquoi fait-il ca ? Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte je laisse les larmes tant refoulées se déversées silencieusement le long de mes pommettes blanches et lui bien sûr s'en rends compte, notre baiser à pris la saveur de mes larmes, salées, pleines de tristesse et d'amertume. _

_- Pourquoi pleures-tu Haru ? _  
><em>- Pourquoi toi, fais-tu tout cela, quel est ton but exactement…? <em>  
><em>- Je ne cherche qu'a te faire retrouver l'étincelle qui anime tes si beau yeux à l'accoutumée Haru, tout simplement parce que je t'aime…<em>

_J'ai bien entendu ou est-ce le choc survenu plutôt qui me chamboule encore ? Non, j'ai bien entendu. Il a dit qu'il m'aimait… Trêves de divergence, je m'accrochais à son cou de toute mes forces enfouissant mon visage dans le creux de son épaule et lui murmurait les mots qui me brûlaient de l'intérieur depuis tant de temps : _

_- Je t'aime aussi Rin~_

_Je tiens à revenir sur mes paroles citées plus haut, c'était effectivement le commencement d'un combat qu'engageait mon cœur et ma raison mais Pourquoi ? Pour enfin trouver le vrai commencement de ma vie, celle au côté de l'élu de mon cœur. Aujourd'hui et a jamais, ensemble. Scellons se lien par une embrassade amoureuse ou s'expriment à volonté notre plus profond désir, le désir de la chair.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Voiloù ma toute première fanfiction sur le site, enfin ce n'est pas la première que j'écris mais plutôt la première que je poste sur le site ^^ ...Je vais vous suppliez à genouuuuuuuux ! Soyez indulgents avec moi par pitié! TTwTT. Review? Vos avis son les bienvenus aussi!<em>

Cordialement Votre, Lamoyashicraquante ou Moya pour les intimes :p.


End file.
